Midnight
by VioletMoon24
Summary: first fanfic I really bad at summaries but here it goes: instead of the cullens surviving they supposedly die, but nessie escapes who are the certain someones who are alive, please read and review
1. Preface

Preface

Sometimes you have to run away from someone even though you love them, even though they gave your life for you. And what if they wanted you to do it; they pushed and convinced you to do it because of your safety. Even though you were not aware in the past of what needed to be done. But can the horrific past that you had long ago, repeat itself but in a different time and different people.

1


	2. Memories

1. Memories

"Reenesme run, run now" Jacob screeched as a blood thirsty vampire lunged at him

"No, JAKE" I sobbed

"RUN!"

I woke up startled by the memory of the worst thing that happened to me, my tears rolled down my checks dampening my jeans. I heard the rustle of some leaves on the tree above me, a bird stood on a branch.

I looked at the field in front of me, it was wrong to come here, very wrong. This was the field were they killed my family and friends. I always came here searching, but for what, like this field could have something worth living for, all it held were things of the past that I put deep down in my head so I would not think about it. All I wanted was my parents, like that was humanly possible, but what wasn't possible in this world, what was not real, is every single myth and legend in the world true. The ache in my heart throbbed, not letting me breath easily.

"Nessie!" a voice very familiar to me called out

It was Jane, not the horrible and dangerous Jane in the Volturi who helped kill my family and friends, but my closest friend and in so many ways a sister. I looked up; when I noticed I was kneeling down on the ground crying. She ran to me, and sighed.

"Nessie, its ok don't cry" she assured me

I nodded my head once, and looked back to the floor.

"Jane" I mumbled

"Yes" her voice went up two octaves

"Where is Gabriel?" Gabriel was Jane's mate, they loved each other very much, you could clearly see it, but Gabriel had a hard time understanding what I was. As so many vampires who have seen me, they reacts the same. They all were scared at first, thinking I was an immortal child, but after, when they got to know me there was no more harsh feelings about me. Unfortunately, Gabriel was taking a long time to understand that I am not a crazy monster, and that I didn't mean any harm at all.

"Hunting" she muttered

"Jane"

"Yes" she said once more

"It is so weird, I feel like, like they are looking for me, like they are here, and alive"

"Hmmm" was all she could say

It was true though I felt and knew in my heart that they were still here looking for me, but I knew it wasn't true, but I didn't have to believe it.

Jane cradled me in her arms, and she ran to my family's cottage, it was still standing, thankfully, but Jane and I knew that it wasn't safe to be there. The Volturi could follow the scent, but so many years had passed by that we weren't even sure they remembered who I was. But we were going to take our chances either way, we needed a place to live, and it was my family's house. The door flew open and she placed me on top of one of the black leather couches. My parents left me about a billion dollars in cash plus a credit card, so I had no intention in having no money, so we redecorated the house. My room stayed the same while Jane turned my parent's room into a sanctuary; it was filled with pictures of my family that I found in my dad's old house, and some I found in my mom's old house. Unfortunately, my grandfather died of a heart attack when he heard the news of my mom's death and my death- so he thought; I wasn't allowed to go to his funeral. The story was that someone came to the house and murders me and my mom, my father was shot by a gun, the bodies were never found (of course). I had no idea how they came up with the story maybe my parents knew this would happen so they left evidence. I did not want to find out because the more I thought about it the more my heart throbbed in pain.

The rest of the house was never used, like the kitchen, even though I was able to eat human food, I didn't want to, it smelled awful and tasted like cardboard.

I sulked on the couch flipping through channels on the TV; I stopped at a random channel and just stared at the screen. This life was so boring, and slow, if it wasn't for Jane I wouldn't be able to bear even a month.

"Please, stop it" Jane whined

"What" I questioned

"Stop being so sad, you look like you are in so much pain"

"Because I am in so much pain" I snapped

"Well, sorry it's not my fault" she snapped back

Her eyes were filled with agony before I knew I was crying.

"I am sorry" she muttered

"It's ok, I mean it's not your fault, and you help me so much"

She didn't say anything after that. Before I knew it I was falling asleep, the last noise I heard was the sound of a purring car from the front door, and I slip into unconsciousness.


	3. New Comer

New Comer

"Nessie, Nessie wake up" Jane hollered

Her face was filled with excitement, her eyes curious and I think nervous.

"What's wrong" I said quickly

"No, it's what's right, look who is here" her voice sounded like one of those people who were on television telling a child that Santa was here. I chuckled under my breath knowing she could hear me. Her eyebrows narrowed, but she ignored me and my silent laugh.

"Come on" she hollered again

I rubbed my eyes and got up from the couch, when two familiar scents came across me, and another unfamiliar scent. I turned around to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper standing awkwardly in the living room. My eyes widened, and my heart beat sped since a long time. It was them, it was truly them, but I thought they were killed.

"Hi Nessie" Alice jumped up and down with excitement

"Uh" was all I could say, I couldn't speak, I couldn't find the right words to say at this wonderful moment.

"Don't you remember us" Alice questioned

"Are you kidding of course I remember you guys" I was screaming with joy

I ran up to them and hugged the only family I had left. They looked the same as before apart from their clothes. Whatever miracle that made this happen I was grateful for it.

"I thought you guys were dead" I sobbed

Jasper looked glum, and Alice eyes looked down.

"Sorry, we were hiding. It's ok Jasper she won't get mad" Alice muttered

"Why would I get mad" I stopped crying

"We left you by yourself, oh never mind, so who is this" Alice's hand motioned to the direction of Jane

"Jane this is Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper this is Jane" they greeted each other silently, but I still caught an unfamiliar scent near Alice and Jasper. Then I noticed a guy standing in back of them, he looked about the same age as me, seventeen. I eyed him with curiosity, who was this stranger, and what was he doing in my house. I saw him look scared and defensive at the same time.

"Nessie and Jane I like you to meet Eric" Jasper said respectfully

"Hello" we both said

He nodded his head politely; he wasn't someone who wanted to talk very much.

"He is a great reminder of Edward" Jasper muttered

"How so" I asked

"He can read minds" Alice said

I looked in shock and horror. Shock because this was what my father could do, and it reminded me of him. Horror because he was hearing everything I said about him in my mind.

"Sorry what I said before" I thought in my head

He looked at me and nodded his head, my face turned scarlet.

Jasper chuckled at my embarrassment, and I stared at him furiously.

"So are you guys staying" I was doing most of the talking

"Of course we are staying" Alice said

I smiled so wide that I thought my lips would break my face.

"Thank god you're here; I was so bored and tired without having my family with me"

When Gabriel and Jane were together, which was mostly all the time, except for today, I felt lonely.

Alice smiled and slid to her left side making room for Eric. For the first time I saw Eric completely, he had brownish reddish hair close to the color of mine, his skin was as chalky as the rest of us, his eyes a butterscotch color, and was about a couple of inches taller than me. He smiled at me, and I backed away a little, I was too close to him.

"So" Jane said "What do you want to do now" she questioned

"Uh, let's look around the house and leave Eric and Nessie to talk" Alice said

My eyes widened, why, were they planning this, that I would fall in love with him. I don't even know him.

From the corner of my eye I say Eric chuckle. Dammit, well that sucks a whole lot, because he can hear every freakin word I think. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a tap on the door. Alice looked at me curiously.

"It's ok, it's just Gabriel" I said

"Who" Jasper and Alice said in harmony

I walked to the door, opened it, and walked back to where I was standing before. Jane spoke this time with bravery.

"This is Gabriel my fiancé"

"Nice to meet you" Gabriel said with curiosity

"I will explain later" Jane whispered to Gabriel, he nodded his head.

After the introduction, they all left Eric and me, to be alone. Why, what was I supposed to say, hello stranger who are you, and how do you know my family, he doesn't know what I went through.

"Actually I know more than you think" he snickered

"What?" was all I could say, did Alice and Jasper tell this stranger about my past, why?

Eric's eyes were filled with surprise as he took in my probably angry face.

"You can say that we are sort of a family" he went on "They found me in Montreal and they told me of the story, how most of your family and friends were killed by the Volturi, and they were in hiding, but they never told me why"

"I don't think I would be able to tell you" I mumbled almost to myself

"Why is that" he questioned

"You would regret asking it after you knew, probably go away from this place scared" I mumbled, I was so ashamed, but I didn't think about it, remembering he could read minds.

"Trust me, I won't" I could hear the trust in his voice, his eyes told me that he was saying the truth but I didn't know if I could say it out loud

"Because of me" I spit out

He looked puzzled, probably thinking why I could be the cause of the death of so many people. I was such a coward that I darted out of the house, and ran to the meadow.

It was wrong to come here, just like the field, but I couldn't help it I needed to think. I knew that Eric would track my scent and follow it. On the other hand I could just keep on running away, probably go to Alaska. My face light up as the brilliant plan unfolded. My friends would be mad of my surprise journey but I needed to be alone, I needed to think. The Denali clan was the only ones that survived in the battle, but poor Garrett, Kate's mate, had died. I sprinted of into the forest.


	4. Denali

1. Denali

Alaska was not that far away, the run took me about half a day or so. Tanya's coven lived in the middle of nowhere, the only reason I found it was because of their scent. I stopped at the door panting; I did not usually run this long.

I heard footsteps near the door and I composed myself. Tanya appeared in front of me.

"Nessie" Tanya hollered

"Hi" I panted

"Come in"

I walked into the most beautiful living room in the world. It was very light, just like my parents house. The walls were a light shade of green, and the floors were wooden. They had some white leather couches in the center of the leaving room, a green carpet in the middle, and a TV close to the door.

Carmen, Kate, and Eleezar sat motionless on the couch, staring at the TV. Carmen's eyes darted to mine, and her face light up with joy.

"Nessie" she screamed with joy

"Hi, Carmen"

"Are you ok, what brings you to our home" Kate spoke quickly

"I needed to get away from the cottage, I need to think, will it be too much if I stayed here for some time" I questioned

"You can stay here for eternity, come let's get you a room" Tanya said

We went up a large amount of stairs before we got to the room I would be sleeping in. It was as beautiful as the living room. It had a light shade of pink for the walls, the floor was wooden, and there was a queen sized bed in the back of the room, next to some drawers. In the front of the room were a TV, a closet, and a bathroom.

"Thank you Tanya, you are so good to me" I sobbed

"It's ok, don't, and don't cry" she hugged me softly

She left me to sleep; it was about two in the morning. I fell asleep after about two hours of thinking and worrying about my family and Eric.

"Nessie, wake up Nessie" Kate tugged my shoulder

"Hmmm" I waved my hand to the door to tell her to go away

"We are going hunting want to come" she said enthusiastically

My eyes snapped open, as soon as hunting was mentioned my throat burst into flames.

"Let's go" I croaked

We went to a forest in another direction than Forks, leading us somewhere further up Alaska. I tracked down a mountain lion, I was surprised that I was able to find one, and quickly killed it, lunging at its throat.

When I was done hunting, I sat on a rock and waited, bored to death wanting my family.

I should have never left; I should have stayed and explained to Eric about me, not leaving him like that. I didn't know him that much, but I felt a big amount of guilty that I treated him so harshly.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Carmen appeared next to me

"I did a bad thing" I muttered

"What is it" she was puzzled

"I left my family, and a person I didn't even know with such bad behavior. I was so rude to them, I feel so guilty"

"Why" she questioned, a little bit of harshness in her tone, but I deserved it

"Alice and Jasper they are alive, but when they came they brought someone. His name is Eric and I treated him so harshly"

"Alice and Jasper are alive" she hollered

"I know I was shocked to" I mumbled

"Don't be sad, people make mistakes all the time"

"But I am not a person, I am a monster"

Carmen's eyes widen, as she had sunken in my words.

"Nessie, don't ever say that, you know that you are as good and kind hearted as a human could be, how dare you speak like that"

"But"

"No buts"

She sounded like a mom, all protective of her child; I wished my mom was here.

We ran to the cottage, I was quiet the whole way.

"I am going to sleep"

"Ok" they all said in harmony

I ran up the stairs, slamming my door, and crying myself to sleep, how could I put someone in such bad standards, when I did not even know the person. I knew that every day that passed by, that I stayed here in Alaska, without my family and friends I would be as depressed as I am now.

A month had passed by and Tanya and I went to go shopping at the nearest department store. I bought like a billion clothes, shopping was something I loved to do; I got that gene from Alice. Tanya was not the least bit bored all day. We ran back to the house around five o'clock pm. I flew the door open and I saw a tall dark figure standing in the middle of the living room, my bags dropped to the floor. Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I screeched

"Be nice to him Nessie" Kate said

"Sorry" I hissed

"We need to talk" Eric whispered at me

"Why should we" the guilt that had almost gone away was returning

He glared at me furiously and grabbed my hand; he took me outside where no one could hear us. When he stopped I looked at him with anger.

"What do you want Eric" I hissed

"I am sorry that I made you mad like that I had no idea it was because of you, but no one wants to tell me what you are, no one, it's aggravating Nessie"

"You do not know what I am?" I questioned in hysteria, he did not notice the blood running through my veins and the heart that beat faster than a normal human's would

"I was going to ask you about that" he looked like he was concentrating on something very hard

"It might be confusing at first but it should have not taken you this long" I hollered, he was concentrating on it I bet

A couple of minutes past, this was so stupid, why couldn't I just tell him, but what was more stupider was why I was going to tell him in the first place, why this stranger should know any of this.

"I give up" he said ignoring my thoughts "you're not a human that is obvious, but you're not a vampire" he came closer to me taking my hand and playing with it.

"It is very easy" I muttered

"I must be very stupid then" he snickered

"I'm half- immortal half-mortal" I spat out, I hated saying what I was, the feeling of being a freak rushed through me

He looked at my face, curiosity in his eyes. Then, he went back at playing with my hand looking as relaxed and calm as before.

"Your half- immortal half-mortal, how does it work?" he puzzled

My heart beat faster than normal as he looked in my eyes, I did not notice before but we were very close together, and a voice in the back of my head told me that it was wrong and dangerous, but why dangerous. I saw him smile, and I forget he could read my mind.

"You think I am dangerous" he asked

"No" I lied

"You know more than you should" he said under his breath

"So do you" I said with both disgust and nervousness. Who was he?

"How stupid of me to forget, I know everything about you, but you know nothing about me" he said

I half smiled at his words. He was actually introducing himself to me for some odd reason, and now that I looked at his face more clearly, it was like I never seen a face anything close to his. His face was beyond perfect, but I did not want to fall for a guy that I didn't even know.

" My name is Eric Castel, I was born in Montreal, Canada in 1965 when I was seventeen I was changed, you know I never tasted human blood before"

How ironic, the memories of my family came out of where I thought I had locked it up for good. I remember Carlisle and his wisdom, and how he never tasted human blood before, and how my dad was also seventeen when he was changed.

I shuddered, and looked at him. He was staring at me, with apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry that I reminded you of them, I didn't mean to" he mumbled

"No, its ok, you actually remind me of them, in a good way" I said respectfully

His lips turned into a large grin that knocked the breath out of me, it was so beautiful it could not possibly be real. How ironic could this get, that was the same thing my mother thought of my dad, I chuckled in silence.

"There you are" I heard Alice say, as she slowed her pace with the rest of the family

Everyone looked up to see me and Eric close to each other, to close to each other. I stepped back a few steps away from him, so they wouldn't assume anything was going on, Eric was nice, but I don't know if I liked him, not yet. I saw him smile at my thoughts, and I blushed scarlet.

Alice's eyebrow went up as she took in what she just saw; I hope she wasn't already thinking we were together.

"Nessie, um, sorry but we were looking for you" Jane mumbled

"We didn't mean to interrupt anything" Alice smirked

"No, it's ok" I ran to the door of the Denali's and gestured for them to follow, they ran quickly.

"Kate, Carmen, Tanya, and Eleezar" I hollered

"Yes" they said in harmony

"We have some visitors" I said

"More" Tanya said playfully as her eyes met Alice's

"Tanya" Alice hollered

"Alice" she hollered back

"I never knew you were alive"

"We just got back I am sorry we kept you worried" Alice apologized

"Hello, Jasper" Tanya greeted him

"Hello" he greeted back

"Who have we here" Kate got up now

"Jane and Gabriel" I pointed out

They greeted each other quietly.

"I think we already know this young man" Carmen pointed to Eric

Eric was introduced to the Denali coven and Eric introduced himself to the Denali coven.

"We need to go its getting very late" Jasper said

"All right, visits soon" Kate hollered

I was surprised that Eleezar had not said one word to anyone the whole time we were there. He nodded occasionally, but from the beginning he was very quiet.

We darted out of the house, with all the clothes I had bought, hardly weighing anything. When we got to the house Alice's face turned furious.

"What were you thinking Renesmee" Alice screeched, I never knew so much anger could be put in such a small person

"I am sorry, but I couldn't stay here it was too much" I muttered

"I am sorry Nessie" she understood what I was talking about, my parents

"It's ok" I forgave her

"Nessie" Jane called out

"Yes" I muttered

"Sorry, if I am intruding in your conversation, but we are going hunting want to come" she asked

I thought of the burning in my throat, and I darted to the door.

"Come on" I hollered


	5. anger and regret runaway

Ahhh I so happy I got a review, I am putting 2 chapters in this one cause they are short, so here you go

Thnxs Cullenscoutgirl22

Anger and Regret

"What the hell Eric" I screamed after we were in the forest, I was not going to scream at him like this in the cottage. I had taken him to the meadow, my parent's meadow; it was so beautiful it reminded me of them.

"What, I thought you liked me" he muttered

"Yaaa, but this can't happen so fast, I mean come on, we just meet a couple of weeks ago" I sat on his lap, his eyes still butterscotch from hunting

"But it seems like I have known you for all my life" he hugged me, resting his chin on my head

"I feel the same way" I mumbled. I wondered how that was humanly possible. Maybe we were meant to love each other.

"But that doesn't mean that we should go this fast" I turned my head to look at his face, all anger washed out of me, the perfection in his face could not match not one human being.

"Eric" I muttered

"Yes" he said with his velvety smooth voice, my heart beat went even faster than normal

"Remember what you said when I thought you were dangerous"

He snarled at the memory, for some reason I wasn't supposed to know.

"I think we should go back" he said firmly

"No, I want you to explain it to me" I wined

"No, Ness, I… I can't" There was a long pause after that, he just sat there motionless, like a statue, closing his eyes

"Eric, please" I complained

His lips turned into a firm line, and he opened his eyes.

Something he saw in my eyes or my face, I did not know which, gave him an idea.

"I will just have to make you forget" he sighed

"What?" he was not, I felt so weak because of his flawless beauty that could control my thoughts

He looked in my eyes, his beautiful golden eyes melting in mine; he was not going to control me like that.

"Hmm, stronger than I thought" he whispered in my ear, I shuddered at his voice

Then he lean down and kissed me, again, but I didn't pull away this time. All the time he was kissing me I was trying to pull away, but I couldn't make myself, but I was not the one to pull away in the first place.

"What were we talking about" he asked

"Uh" was all I could say, dammit, stupid flawless Eric

He broke down laughing at my thoughts

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are a very funny girl" he choked out between his laughs

"Please stop doing that to me" I begged

"Why" he stopped his laughter

"It annoys me to forget, and it was really important, I will remember soon enough" I babbled on

"I will just do the same"

"I will be stronger"

"So will me"

I stared at him furiously, but it was all washed away by his beauty, I hated this

"We better get back" he mumbled

"Right"

We ran back to the cottage, holding hands like a young couple, I laughed at the thought. The door opened as soon as we reached it and Alice was there taping her foot looking frustrated.

"Hi Alice" I was all perky now

"Where have you been Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" she sounded like a mother

"Out with Eric we had some things to talk about privately, so we didn't want to disturb the peace in this beautiful cottage" I babbled on

"Thank god your ok, I was so worried" Alice sounded as if there were danger nearby

She glared at Eric with an infuriating look, and pulled me to her side.

"How dare you show your face in this house, leave right now, or I swear we will kill you" Alice screeched

"Alice, what are you talking about" all perkiness gone from my face, how could she treat Eric like that, he was the one who lifted me out of the depression I was going through

"He is not who you think he is" Alice hissed

"Eric, what is she talking about" I questioned angrily

"I should have known she would see it sooner" he said under his breath

"What are you talking about?" I screeched

"Ness, I, I am sorry, I didn't know it would end like this. I thought you were an insignificant girl that happened to be the person needed to be killed, but when I met you it was so different, I love you so much, that I don't even understand it" he said so passionately

"What's wrong, what you mean killed" memories were filling my head

"I was sent by the Volturi to kill you and your family"

Alice hissed at him, and I ran to him not caring what he was sent to do.

"Your joking, this a dream, I mean, you are not going to kill me" I said with hysteria

His face was fierce, and his eyes blazed with anger.

"I am sorry" was all he said

He picked me up gently, and ran away. I could see where he was going to, the meadow, why was he taking me there? I didn't believe he was going to kill me, he loved me, and I loved him. He stopped in front of the meadow and put me gently on the ground; he walked by a tree and ripped it from the ground throwing it into the forest. I looked in horror, what was wrong with him?

"Eric, I" I started to say

"No, do not say anything" he growled, but tried to hide it.

I saw him close his eyes, pressing his fingers on his temples; he opened his eyes and darted towards me. At first I was prepared to defend myself, but then I melted in his topaz eyes, and got lost in his flawlessness.

"Why can't you be strong now, when I want you to run away from me" he muttered

"Don't ever say that" I hollered

"Why, you want to be with someone who wants to kill you" he said darkly

"You want to kill me, or you were told to kill me" I asked

"I want to" I looked into his eyes with horror, but it slowly went away when I saw he was lying

"I don't believe you" I spat out

He stared at me furiously like he wanted me to run. Then he grabbed me and placed me on his lap. All his anger gone, his worries, all he did were look at me.

"I want you to know something very clearly Renesmee" he said my actual name " I will always love you even though we have only known each other for a couple of week or so, no doubt about that, but I don't think you are safe with me" his last words didn't make sense to me.

"What" I couldn't find my voice

"It is the best way; I want you to be safe"

"Please, do you know how much you sound like my dad, please, stays nothing will happen, we will fight against The Volturi, please, don't do this" the last words were the exact words my mom told my dad when this happened to them. When my dad thought that he was endangering my mom's life, but look how they ended up, with a daughter, married.

"It won't end like that, Ness" he spat out

"I know it won't" I snapped

"Well then stop thinking about it" he snapped at me

"Sorry that I want to think of my family" I snapped, sobbing at the same time

"Don't cry" he whispered

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I will come back"

"Or you won't, and I will not be able to wait for you" how I wished that this moment could last forever

"I will, trust me" he looked at me with his truthful eyes again

"What?" I forget everything, dammit

He broke down laughing, this was the last time I was going to see him laugh, so I remembered the picture, I would always remember his smile that knocked the breath out of me. I would remember his face, and his voice, and the color of his hair, everything.

"You are not mad" he stopped laughing

"No" he wasn't listening to my thoughts

"I was not listening to your thoughts because I was to amused about how you react to me, you look like your light headed" he chuckled

"Because it's true, you know I hate it, that empowerment you have over me"

"You have the same effect on me" I looked in disbelief, me, I was not as close to beautiful as him

"You do not see yourself clearly" he said

"Please stop sounding like my father" I whined

"I talk like your father" he questioned

"It's what you say, you are a memory of them to me but it is mostly my father you sound like"

He chuckled under his breath, and I realized he did not like the fact that he was a lot like his girlfriend's father.

"Does it bother you that you're so much like him" I asked

"A little, who wants to be like their girlfriends father" he chuckled at the thought

"You're still leaving" I asked

His face turned serious, I didn't like that.

"Yes, please don't follow me, or I will need to make you forget about me permanently" he said darkly, did he have another special ability, to make people forget their memory, for an amount and extent he wanted

"Finally the first person to find out other than the Volturi" he boomed

"What" I was right

"Of course, your mother had the chance to have more than one ability, so can I"

"Hmm" how queer

"Your are so observant" I froze in place, that is what my father said to my mother to

"Another one, I have to think of ways not to sound like your father" he snickered

"Ha, it's ok; I like it how you sound like my father"

"I know you told me, and thought it"

"Don't leave, please" I went back to the problem

"I will stay for a couple of days, but I don't think your family will let me go to your house"

"Then we won't go back, we stay here"

"They will come looking for you Ness"

"I will explain to them"

"They won't believe you"

"Then you tamper with their memory" now _I_ was sounding like my father

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I want you to be with me" we were screaming at each other now, and I was crying

"It is so beautiful that you can cry, I wish I could" he mumbled all anger out of his system

"I don't like it, it is annoying" I sobbed

He caught a tear that was falling of my check; he stared at and wiped it of his fingers.

"You can blush to" he added, my face turned scarlet right on cue

"Thanks for mentioning it" I grumbled

He just smiled my favorite smile that nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"If I could have even an ounce of human blood in me left, I would turn tomato red every time you looked at me" he assured me

My bones felt like jello, like the first time we meet, I can't believe the difference of what I felt about him now and before.

"Nessie" I heard a voice call out

"Did you hear something" I asked

"No, why" he questioned

"Never mind" I said, what was that

"Nessie, listen to him, he loves you, he wants you to be safe" I froze in place, but quickly hid it, it was my mom

Either I was having hallucinations, or they were talking to me from the dead. Probably, just hallucinations, I chuckled at the memory when my own mom had these hallucinations.

"And I thought I was the only one turning into your parents" he chuckled

"You can hear the voice?" I questioned

"What voice?" he asked

"You didn't hear it"

"No"

"Then how did you know what I was comparing to"

"You said it in your mind, I just don't know what type of hallucinations you are talking about" he muttered

"Weird" he didn't hear it

"Don't move" my father growled

"I love you, Nessie" Eric said

"I love you to"

He leaned down to kiss, our lips moving in harmony, but the difference with this kiss was that there was more desperation in the kiss; we knew that we might not see each other again. I froze when I heard the footsteps of an unwelcomed visitor. This is what my dad was telling me. The Volturi


End file.
